


Не(типичное) первое свидание!

by AOrvat



Series: Мой Валентин [2]
Category: CyberSix
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Спустя неделю после Дня Святого Валентина Джулиан снова сталкивается с Хозе.





	Не(типичное) первое свидание!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not A (Typical) First Date!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95514) by [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith). 



> То же, что и в первом. Фик основывается на мультсериале и только на мультсериале, никак не на комиксе. События происходят спустя сколько-то лет после последней серии, и таким образом оба наши героя более чем достигли возраста согласия.

Джулиан только что закончил «работу». Сегодня это были карточные трюки и предсказание судьбы, ещё он вытащил цветок из воздуха для красивой девушки, которую надеялся добавить в свой список «друзей». И пересчитал вырученные деньги. Хватит на сэндвич и чашку кофе. Может, даже две, если добавка бесплатно. Он ссыпал мелочь в карман и оттолкнулся от стены, уже собираясь направиться к кафе, когда был схвачен за волосы и затащен в тёмный переулок.  
\- Ай!.. – джулианов вскрик захлебнулся, его впечатали в кирпичную стену, а правую руку вывернули и заломили за спину. – Какого чёрта?!  
\- И снова здравствуй, крысёныш. – Промурлыкал из-за спины Хозе.  
\- В самом деле, Хозе? – проворчал Джулиан. – После всего, что у нас было, мог бы хотя бы запомнить моё имя.  
\- Не помню, что бы мы были надлежаще представлены друг другу.  
\- Если отпустишь меня, я с радостью представлюсь, - рыкнул Джулиан.  
\- Вообще-то, я лучше предпочту так, - хмыкнул Хозе, больно дёрнув Джулиана за волосы. – Твоё имя, крысёныш?  
\- Джулиан, - прорычал он. Честно, как такой тощий ублюдок вроде Хозе смог его так прижать?  
\- Джулиан? – протянул Хозе, и Джулиану совершенно не понравилось, как было сказано его имя, слишком интимно для любой из ситуаций, и неважно, что всего неделю назад член Хозе был у него во рту. – Тебе идёт.  
\- Спасибо?.. – Джулиан попытался взглянуть на Хозе, но Хозе только сильнее вжал его лицом в стену. – Ой, чёрт! Осторожнее!  
Хозе отпустил волосы Джулиана, хотя руку продолжал удерживать.  
\- Я провёл небольшое расследование о тебе, Джулиан. – Шепнул он Джулиану на ухо, одной рукой расстёгивая джулиановы штаны и спуская их до колен. – У тебя интересный список клиентов.  
\- Они мне не клиенты, - зарычал Джулиан. – Они мои друзья, и если ты причинишь вред хоть одному из них, Хозе, клянусь богом…  
\- Обойдёмся без драматизма, Джулиан, - промурлыкал Хозе, и Джулиан задавил порыв впечатать затылок ему в лицо. Это Хозе-то говорил ему обойтись без драматизма?! – С твоими «друзьями» всё в порядке. Мне просто хотелось узнать о тебе побольше. И что я обнаружил, действительно оказалось интересным. – Сухой палец прижался ко входу Джулиана. – Например, что ты никогда не позволяешь никому прикасаться к тебе вот здесь.  
Бёдра Джулиана брыкнулись, пытаясь увернуться от руки Хозе.  
\- Нет!..  
\- Почему? Ты бережёшь себя для кого-то? Это должно быть как-то по-особенному?  
\- Уж точно не на сухую! – рявкнул Джулиан в ответ. Если честно, ему никогда не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь трогал его там, но с Хозе… у него уже наполовину стоял от одного только рукоприкладства.  
Хозе снова хмыкнул.  
\- Нет-нет, я не настолько жесток. К сожалению, для этого мне понадобятся обе мои руки. – Хозе прижался к Джулиану, грубая ткань его штанов прошлась по голой джулиановой коже. – Могу я довериться твоему благоразумию и отпустить тебя? – свободной рукой Хозе перехватил член Джулиана и стал надрачивать. А вот это совсем нечестно. Джулиан застонал, толкаясь Хозе в ладонь.  
\- Д-да, конечно…  
\- Как типично. Готов на что угодно, лишь бы тебя трахнули. – Хозе прикусил Джулиана за загривок, заставляя застонать и податься навстречу.  
\- Хватит дразнилок, Хозе. – Джулиан хотел рявкнуть позлее, но вместо этого у него вышла едва ли не мольба – ладонь Хозе двигалась мучительно медленно, и он вцепился пальцами в кирпич.  
\- Нет, это не ко мне, - прошептал Хозе, прикусив Джулиана за ухо, и расстегнул и спустил собственные штаны. – Это ты у нас шлюха и динамо.  
\- Динамо, это когда не исполняют, что обещали, Хозе, - выдохнул, задыхаясь, Джулиан. – Насколько я помню, я своё выполнил на отлично.  
Хозе протолкнул на удивление скользкий палец внутрь Джулиана, тот ахнул и снова дёрнулся.  
\- Думаю, ты прав. Когда не болтаешь, твой рот – одно из лучших твоих достоинств.  
\- Ты льстец, т… А-а-ах! – Хозе пошевелил пальцем, и Джулиан задохнулся, его глаза широко распахнулись.  
\- Тебе следует вести себя потише, Джулиан, - промурлыкал Хозе ему на ухо, вводя внутрь второй палец. – Или кто-нибудь услышит и придёт посмотреть, а я не хочу убивать кого-то только потому, что нас застали со спущенными штанами.  
Джулиан закрыл рот ладонью и хныкнул, толкаясь назад, навстречу руке Хозе.  
\- Так-то лучше. – Шепнул Хозе, забирая пальцы.  
Джулиан почувствовал, как к нему прижимается член Хозе, а затем в него, и закусил плач. Но всё равно не мог сдержать всхлипов. Хозе застонал и, ухватив Джулиана за бёдра, вошёл на полную.  
\- Мой, - прорычал Хозе Джулиану в ухо.  
А затем начал двигаться.  
Джулиан оказался не в силах противиться и подался назад, навстречу Хозе.  
\- Хозе…  
Хозе мрачно хмыкнул.  
\- Нравится, да? Шлюха.  
Хозе снова резко вогнал ему, Джулиан ахнул и зло оглянулся через плечо.  
\- Когда молчишь, ты гораздо приятнее.  
\- Ты тоже, - осклабился Хозе, продолжая резко иметь его. – Так что кончай болтать.  
Следующий толчок задел внутри что-то, отчего в глазах закружили звёздочки, и Джулиан ахнул.  
\- О боже, да!  
\- Полагаю, так тоже приемлемо, - хмыкнул Хозе, подправив угол толчков, и вогнал Джулиану, лицо его расплылось в злобной самодовольной ухмылке. Джулиан закусил кулак, глуша крик, и бешено кончил.  
Руки Хозе – единственное, что не давало Джулиану упасть на колени, пока субтильный юноша толкался в него: раз, второй и ещё раз, после чего и сам кончил с глухим рычанием.  
Хозе вышел, и Джулиан содрогнулся всем телом, ноги не держали, но он выпрямился и поправил штаны.  
\- Ты…  
Одежда Хозе была уже идеально и аккуратно заправлена, как будто бы и не он только что трахался в тёмном грязном переулке.  
\- Ещё увидимся, Джулиан.  
\- Э-э, - моргнул Джулиан ему в спину. – Ладно?..  
Хозе наградил его напоследок самодовольным торжествующим взглядом и весь из себя спокойный вышел из переулка, оставив Джулиана с разинутым ему вслед ртом.  
Во что, чёрт побери, Джулиан себя втравил?


End file.
